User blog:Cinnabar The Evil Gem Chemist 55555555555555555550/15 Things You Never Knew About Me - WEIRD DIVINE EDITION!!
So as you probably know, I got a weird divine earlier (well, yesterday, it's 12:30am as I write this). It was the worst one I've ever had and it scared the absolute living daylights out of me, so I thought I would do a special here and do a WEIRD DIVINE edition of this very popular trend - 15 things you didn't know about me! #I once had a nightmare about getting a "Weird Delicious". #I frequently have nightmares about the Weird Divine, including getting it in bizzare situations. #I first heard of the weird divine on the Voice page, and I had never had it before. #My first weird divine was on my known hate level - Level 419, during attempt 66. I had just broken free of the icing. #All of my weird divines have been during PM hours of the day. #When I got my second weird divine on Level 447, I was scared that I was going to get one, and I was re-assuring myself out loud that it wasn't going to happen. And it did. #When I was watching my mum play Level 315 and get a weird divine (third time I heard one), I almost fell off my seat. We were both terrified. #Whenever I get the weird divine, I freeze and my vision blurs up and I am unable to think for five seconds. #I was watching a Jin Luo video, and in the middle of it, she got the weird divine. Not expecting it, I recoiled and thought to myself that it was almost as bad as getting one for real. Hell it wasn't, as I discovered today. Getting the real thing today was MUCH WORSE. #Many people make fun of me for how scared I am of the Weird divine. It's irrational I know. But to be honest I have no idea how people are scared of spiders. #I am getting goosebumps as I write this. This is how much the subject scares me. #I once played Level 252 for over 2 hours straight trying to induce the Weird Divine for a video. It didn't come. I tried many times after, absolutely nothing. #I wasn't looking at the screen when I got the weird divine earlier. That just made it worse. #All three weird divines I've had on my computer have been offset by cascades that only just exceed the Divine threshhold. The one I got earlier didn't even have a cascade. I just mixed a stripe with a frog which is an automatic divine. #My first though after each weird divine - *First - "Holy Crap it's the easter egg I saw in the video... that was kinda creepy.... jeeez." *Second - "It's not gonna happen, it's not gonna happen, it's not even that scary *it happens*......... oh my god it really IS that scary... *shudders, vision blurs*" *Third (watching my mum) - "F*** me!!!!" *Fourth (last night) - "HOLY SH*T I JUST GOT THE WEIRD DIVINE AGAIN!!!!! OMG IT HAPPENED!! AAAHHHH *Vision blurs, shudders, paralysed etc*" Category:Blog posts